


my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)

by Lia_Wi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, гет, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Сантана нуждается в том, чтобы ее поддержали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343450) by [wildlikeawolfpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlikeawolfpack/pseuds/wildlikeawolfpack). 



— Бывало ли... когда-нибудь тебе приходило в голову, что, _может быть_ , просто, _может быть_ , ты поступил глупо, тратя свое время на меня? — голос Сантаны грубо разрывает тишину, которая заполнила комнату, как ядовитый газ, выжидающий, чтобы заманить беззащитных незнакомцев в западню их преждевременной смерти.  
  
Они борются за то, что называют чувствами, несколько часов. Она не уверена, как именно это началось, но это, кажется, имеет большое значение.  
  
— Может быть, для меня это просто вызов.  
  
Эту небрежность в голосе Себастьяна, этот немного стервозный тон, который он использует всякий раз, когда они рискуют на подобном минном поле, она чертовски ненавидит. И Сантана злится, потому что он остается спокойным, тогда как она чувствует ярость и кипящую жаром тысячи солнц собственную кровь в венах. Приблизительно через минуту или около того она собирается засадить ему кулаком куда-то в район желудка.  
  
— Я — _вызов_? — она усмехается, заглядывая в его скучающие зеленые глаза. — Может быть, ты должен подбирать слова немного вдумчивее.  
  
Себастьян едва заметно наклоняет голову, что покорило бы Сантану в любой другой день, но сегодня это усугубляет ее злость в десятки раз.  
  
— И почему это?  
  
— Я готовлю твой кофе каждое утро. А в кладовой у нас есть крысиный яд. Подумай, что может быть результатом этих двух слагаемых.  
  
Закатив глаза, он качает головой с потрясенной улыбкой.  
  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду.  
  
— Тогда _что_ ты имел в виду?  
  
Себастьян все еще выглядит обескураженным.  
  
— Что не так с тем, чтобы быть названным вызовом? Может быть, я не имел в виду его плохой смысл.  
  
Она приподнимает брови.  
  
— _Может быть_ , ты этого не делал?  
  
— Нет, не делал. Я не имел в виду его плохой смысл, — уточняет он быстро. Она с удовлетворением отмечает, что он не так спокоен, как раньше. Спокойствие по-прежнему есть, но глаза выдают его. Эти бурные зеленые моря хладнокровия, которые она любит ненавидеть, начинают заполняться пониманием — и намеком на панику, думает она (что, действительно, радует ее). Она не уверена, что он понимает что-то кроме того, что он болван, но это — начало.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я составила алфавитный список вещей, которые неправильно называют вызовом? Или ты предпочтешь, чтобы я начала с главного? — сарказм немного успокаивает ее. Она в состоянии сесть на диван и не смотреть, как охотник, готовый наброситься свою добычу.  
  
Он вздыхает и выглядит потерянным, как Гензель и Гретель вместе взятые. Она начала бы смеяться, если бы не была так зла на него.  
  
— Я не хочу быть просто вызовом, Себастьян, — уточняет она, когда дальше затягивать с ответом уже нельзя. — Несколько лет назад, возможно, я бы хотела. Но мы больше не те люди. Мы ... стали старше. Умнее. Без разницы. Просто... — она резко вдыхает и собирается с разрозненным ворохом мыслей. — Я думала... просто я думала, что сейчас я более важна для тебя.  
  
Себастьян улыбается мягкой улыбкой, избавляет кофейный столик от содержимого и садится на него, лицом к ней, обхватывая обеими руками ее ногу:  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что это просто гормоны, не так ли? — теперь его большие пальцы выводят медленные круги по коже, пока он смотрит на нее исподлобья.  
  
Сантана открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он качает головой и массирует усерднее, чтобы она услышала его. Она неохотно снова сжимает губы и откидывается на подушки.  
  
— Гормоны, — продолжает он, — вызванные маленьким существом, растущим внутри тебя, — Себастьян встает, устраивает Сантану так, чтобы она удобно легла на диване, а он мог с легкостью расположиться между ее ног. Он прижимается губами к ее животу, целует его, задрав рубашку. — Маленький мальчик или девочка, который будет нашим через несколько месяцев.  
  
Себастьян внимательно смотрит на нее, стараясь поймать ее взгляд:  
  
— Почему я хочу создать семью с человеком, который не является для меня самым важным в моей вселенной?  
  
Сантана фыркает, обхватывая ногами его талию.  
  
— Теперь ты просто бахвальствуешь, — она закусывает губу, отчаянно пытаясь не улыбаться.  
  
— Но это работает, — парирует он, и саркастичная, сучья усмешка возвращается обратно на свое законное место. Себастьян сдвигается ниже и ниже, пока не укладывается на нее сверху, а руки не прижимаются к животу, чтобы устроить на них подбородок. Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх. — Не думай слишком много.  
  
Она прячет лицо за руками, заглушая причитания. Все, что он может услышать, два знакомых слова: _чертов мудак_.


End file.
